Your Eyes
by Carrimiento
Summary: Forced together because of their passion for music. It's a lovehate relationship where they can't seem to keep from pestering each other! Good music, humorous pranks with catnip and scandolous plots beyond the imaginable!
1. New Students

**Your Eyes**

**Chapter One: New Students**

* * *

A/N: This is my first furuba fanfic, that me and my friends, Selin and Erin thought of doing last year in school.

* * *

"SAAARRAAHH! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" A shrill voice echoed through the nearly silent house. A girl rolled over, covering her head with a pillow in attempt to drown out the voice and the foot stomps coming closer to her room. "SARAH! You're gonna miss school!" Erin yelled as she stormed into the messy room. Erin was your average 19-yr-old. She stood 5'8" tall and she had black hair with red streaks in it. Cerulean orbs blazed in frustration. She wore a black, Atticus tank top and dark navy jeans. Around her neck were a bunch of necklaces with crosses and other sharms and a group of bracelets adorned her wrists. She picked up one of the sleeping girl's stuffed animals and chucked it at her hard.

"Ngghh... I'm trying to sleep here woman!" Sarah groaned, rolling over to face her attacker. Sarah was sprawled out across the bed, the sheets were tangled around her waist and legs. Her shoulder-length, auburn hair that was highlighted in orange was a mess. Half-lidded cocoa eyes glared at Erin.

"Your not going to be late again today!" Erin said the walked off to get Selin up. Sarah, Selin and Erin had been best friends for like forever. They knew each other since grade school, and now they were living together. At 19, they were even attending the same university. Sarah mumbled some incoherent words before finally getting up. She glanced at the clock, eyes widening. "OH SHIT!" She yelled and dashed around her room. She pulled on an orange shirt, black pants and a silver necklaces with a wolf charm on it. Sarah pulled her hair back into a ponytail, grabbed her notebooks and ran downstairs.

She found Erin and Selin at the kitchen table. Selin glanced up from her cereal to look as the huffing Sarah entered the kitchen. Selin was 5'9" in height, the same height as Sarah. She had lively brown eyes and black hair with loose, natural curls in it. Her hair was also tipped in red. She wore a baggy, red hoodie and jeans. Sarah grabbed a piece of toast and practically inhaled it. "Rin-chan! How come you did't wake me up earlier?" Sarah whined, calling Erin by her nickname that Selin had made for her.

"I did. But you can sleep through an earthquake." Erin shrugged.

"Hmmph... fine! Be like that! Come on, lets go so we can make it to class," Sarah said as Selin surpressed a laugh.

"Yeah, lets go Rin-chan," Selin said. She got up and grabbed the keys for the car. "I get first dibbs on driving today!" She shouted before running outside, leaving the door wide open and a trail of dust in her wake. The three girls lived in a good size house, complete with two bathrooms, a fully furnished basement, three levels (not including the basement), four bedrooms (one of them is currently holding the working space with a computer, printer, art table, amps, etc.). They also had an inground pool in their spacious backyard. Of coarse, they were lucky that Selin's parents owned Tokoharu, the largest electronics company in Canada. Erin's parents owned their own airline. Sarah's parents owned a well known cafe in Toronto. The girls had moved to Japan to go to university. Living in Japan had been one of their dreams (A/N: It is one of our dreams X3).

Sarah and Erin grabbed their stuff and locked up the house. They went over to Erin's black, Mercedes-Benz. Selin already had the car going as the two other girls climbed in.They drove to school, making it to the campus in time. "Erin, Your so slow, class is going to start," Selin said, tugging on Erin's arm, trying to get her to move faster.

Erin sighed and muttered, "You guys are impossible" under her breath. Once Erin was done at her locker, they waled to their first class. The three girls were greeted by their teacher, Mr. Natsuki. Erin, Selin and Sarah took their seats in the second last row. They were all beside each other in a row, with Selin in the middle. "I can tell this class is going to be boring," Selin said as they glanced up at the work written on the board.

"Yeah! And it's almost the weekend... how does he expect us to do that on our days off?" Sarah complained. She slumped forward on her desk, brushing a piece of loose hair back behind a pierced ear. Finally, the bell chimed. After a while of the teacher dully explaining the work, the principal came in.

"Attention students! I have the pleasure to announce that three new students will be joining you this year," the portly principal siad merrily.

"Woah, they must be like, mega rich or something... Mr. Vidili (principal) never introduces fresh meat," Sarah whispered to Selin and Erin.

"Come on in boys!" He called, waving them in from the hall. Three boys walked in, three HOT boys to be exact. The first guy was the tallest at 6'3". He had the weirdest hair, it was white with black roots and he had gray eyes. He was wearing a black, sleevless muscle shirt and black leather pants (A/N: like in the anime). He had multiple piercings in his ears, a tattoo and he wore several necklaces. The second guy who came in was the shortest, but he looked almost normal compared to the other two. His hair was dark gray and he had startling amethyst eyes. He wore a traditional silk shirt and slim-fitting pants. Already, most of the female population in their class was swooning over him, immediately dubbing him the 'Prince'. Finally the last guy came in and he was a shocker. He had bright orange hair and deep, crimson eyes. You could tell by looking at him that he had a 'don't-mess-with-me attitude' and that he didn't want to be here. He wore a black shirt under an open, dark-red button-up shirt. He wore beige cargo pants and on his wrist he had a black and white beaded braclet.

After being introduced as Hatsuharu, Yuki and Kyo Sohma, they took their new seats at the back of the classroom. Which just so happened to be behind Selin, Erin and Sarah (A/N: What a coincidence XD). Kyo was behind Sarah, haru was behind Selin and Yuki was behind Erin. The principal left and Mr. Natsuki continued on with the lesson. Sarah ripped out a piece of paper and wrote a note to Erin and Selin. It read: OMFG! Aren't those new guys t3h h4wt? swoons I like orange-top. Erin and Sarah had picked up on writing in l337 from Selin. Ever since then, they occasionally pass notes written like this. She passed it to Selin. Selin read it and shook her head. Sarah was always like this, but she never did persue a guy. Dispite Sarah's seemingly outgoing personality, around guys she would totally clam up. Though Selin did have to admit that the new guys weren't bad looking. She then passed it to Erin who wrote down her response. Eventually the note made its way back to Sarah. She unfolded it,

Selin: OMG4wd, yes they are h4wt. Dibs on Haru!

Erin: shakes head You guyz... okay you can swoon over them, but don't get distracted from our gig tonight! This is gonna be our big chance! I hear there's going to be a music scout there from Umeboshi Records, so don't blow our chance or I'll have to look you two away. Oh ya, I call Yuki! XP xoxo luv ya guys wink wink

Sarah smiled, they truly were 3 peas in a pod. She slipped the note into her back pocket and continued working on her homework. Meanwhile, the guys behind them were in their own little world. Haru was lounging on his chair, tipping backwards so he was leaning against the wall. Yuki restend his chin in his palm, listening to the teacher and trying to ignore the female population around him. Kyo was being kyo. Half paying attention and half ignoring what Mr. Natsuki was telling them. The three girls infront of him caught his attention. One: because they were passing a note and two: the girl infront of him was wearing his favourite colour AND she had orange highlights in her hair. He watched her pass a piece of paper over to the girl beside her. He watched the reactions of the curly-haired girl and the black haired girl. As it made its way back to Sarah, he caught the words "gig tonight" on it. He wondered what they meant. Kyo shrugged to himself and then the bell rang. The three girls got up chatting and left the room for their next class.

The morning went by fairly quickly, and now it was lunch time. Erin, Sarah, and Selin walked out of the school to their favourite spot, under a large maple tree. "FREEDOM!" The three of the shouted with joy, while Selin and Sarah danced around. All three collapsed and began to eat their lunch. They had a free period after lunch, so they were in no hurry. "Hey, did you see that Kyo dude? He has a total attitude problem, no?" Sarah asked. She was currently sitting on a low hanging branch, not that far from the ground, one that you could easily climb up on.

"Hypocrite, your the one with the attitude problem," Erin said jokingly with a wide smile. That little comment received a 'Hey!' and a bunch of leaves in her hair.

"OMG Haru is so hot!" Selin squels and practically goes into a spazzum. They all stare at eachother and then start laughing their asses off. Suddenly, Sarah says, "Well, speak of the devil." She points over to Kyo, Haru and Yuki who were coming towards them. It looked like Kyo was arguing with Yuki, yelling something about 'ya damn rat' while Haru had his arm around Kyo and Yuki's shoulder.

"Hey ladies!" haru greets them as they near. Erin raises an eyebrow and Yuki blushes, quickly removing himself from Haru's grasp.

"Hey," the three girls replied casually. Sarah shuffled along the branch so that her legs were dangling over the side. Her legs were swinging back and forth. Kyo grunted and eyed the tree while Yuki greeted them.

"Hell, my cousins and I were wondering if you could point us in the direction of the cafeteria?" Yuki politely asked. Sarah jumps down from the branch and brushes off her pants.

"Yeah, its that way," Sarah pointed over to another separate building on the campus.

"Thank you...?" He replied.

"M'name's Sarah, and these two are my best friends, Erin and Selin." She said, pointing to the two girls sitting on the grass. They wave to the guys and then Haru, Yuki and Kyo leave. The girls smiled to each other, then headed towards the computer lab. For the rest of the day, the two groups didn't meet. The girls went home, exhausted

"Stupid homework, stupid school..." Selin grumbled.

"Cheer up! Don't want ya grumpy during our big performance. You're scary when you're grumpy!" Sarah jokedas she playfully slapped Selin on the shoulder.

"Whatever," She rplied. Once home, they fell into their usual routine of eating, watching T.V., doing homework, etc. Once 6 pm rolled around, Sarah was running around frantically trying to get ready. So was Selin and Erin. The three were all pumped up, they were practically running around like chickens with their heads cut off. On hour later, Sarah was running towards her room and ran right into a closed door. With a thud, she fell down.

"OUCH! My head! My nose! My...my... AGGH!" She cried before getting up and opening the door into her room. Selin and Erin were in their own rooms, laughing so hard at one of Sarah's famous "collisions".

"Y'okay Sarah?" Selin called from her bedroom.

"Yep! Just a little headache!" was the reply that Selin heard. Selin wandered around, wondering what to wear. The 19 yr old dove into her drawers and closet, pulling out a pair of faded jeans with ripped heels and a hole at the knee on one of the pant legs. She grabbed a black t-shirt with a graphic on it. It had two packman ghosts on it, one saying, "Don't gimme that look, you son-of-a-bitch". Selin then put on a black choker and some make-up. Once satisfied, she went downstairs.

Meanwhile in Erin's room, she was on a verge of a break down. She couldn't decide what to wear. She stopped and took a deep breath. usually Sarah was the one panicking before a performance. Erin grabbed a pair of black leather pants with dark red flames spreading up from the bottom and stopping mid-shin. She put on a black, long-sleeved shirt that had darkred mesh for sleeves.Her hair was down and had loose curls in it. After adding a few accesories, necklaces and that, she grabbed her guitar and went downstairs.

Selin and Sarah were both waiting downstairs. Sarah wore her hair in 2 messy buns that had curled pieces hanging down and her long bangs were swept across her forehead. She wore a strapless blood red top, that was tight around the chest but flared out at her stomach. It came down to the top of her thighs. She wore dark navy jeans, with a gold chain belt dangling from her waist. "Okay, its time to rock 'n roll!" Sarah said, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, yeah we know," Erin said laughing at Sarah's antics as she grabbed Selin's hands and started to dance. The three piled into the car and drove to the night club, Shiver. Right now, they were pretty hyper. They couldn't stop bouncing around intil they finally made their way backstage. Erin was the lead vocalist and played the guitar. Sarah also sang, but her specialty was the guitar while Selin was on percussion. All three had mics for songs that required all 3 of them to sing. They were scheduled to play 2 songs. Little did they know that three unsuspecting people were waiting to go on after them.


	2. Meeting Of The Bands

Hey! its me the author again. Well, this is the second chapter to my first fanfic. I am going to have my friends (Erin and Selin) help me plan out different plots and such, so be prepared for a laugh!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Fruits Basket, but if I did, Kyo would be MINE! Oh and there would be a little Kyo x Haru action in it XD Right Selin? However, the character 'Sarah' is (c) to me, 'Selin' is (c) to Selin and 'Erin' is (c) to erin X3. the song "Can't forgive you again" is (c) its respective owner. And "Your Eyes" is (c) to our aquiantance, Kat English.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Meeting of the Bands**

"Hey, do you two know anything 'bout the band ahead of us? I hear they are regulars here," Kyo asked, tuning his guitar.

"I hear they're pretty good, I think they call themselves the Crimson Angels," Yuki replied, also fiddling with his guitar.

"I bet they're hot," was all that Haru commented on.

"Pervert," Kyo grunted, "Anyways, WE are gonna beat them to the ground. No one's better than us, Lost Cause."

"Just shut up baka neko and warm up," Yuki snapped at Kyo. They glared daggers at each other before they heard the announcer on stage. All three of them glanced to the stage since they had a good view to see what their "competition" looked like. Suddenly, three jaws dropped.

"What's up ladies and gents? I am proud to present our own wonderful band, straight from our hometown. Please give it up for, Crimson Angels!" The club owner announced, stepping off the stage as the curtain raised. The lights shone down on Sarah, Selin and Erin all were ready to play their hearts out.

"Who's ready to party? Come on, we can't here you?" Erin yelled into the mic, a little louder then the cheers and shouts from the crowd. Kyo, Haru and Yuki were all stunned. It was those girls from before!

"Told you they would be hot," Haru snickered as he watched the three girls about to start playing. Yuki and Kyo stood silent.

"Okay y'all, how 'bout a new song, eh? This is one of our recent masterpieces, called 'Can't Forgive You Again'. So lets see those bodies movin'!" Sarah said. Selin started a counting with her drumsticks, and then they all started to play an punk beat. Erin started singing the lyrics, along with Sarah harmonizing (A/N: Dunno if that is the correct term).

Through all the lies,

The sweat blood and tears.

You think you can control my life.

I'm sick of you hurting me.

Constantly converting the thoughts in my head so I'll

Forgive you.

I can't do it again

(can't do it again)

I can't forgive you again.

(Can't forgive you again.)

Not for this!

You played with my emotions

Fed off my anger.

I let myself be drawn in.

But I can't find the strength to forgive you.

I can't find my heart to forgive you.

I can't find a reason to forgive you.

As the finished the chorus, everyone in the club was having a good time. Selin was pounding away at the drums and both Sarah and Erin were rocking up front. "Damn, they're good," Kyo said. He eyed the enthusiastic Sarah singing along, her hand a whirl at the guitar.

I struggle through everyday (everyday)

hearing everything you say about me.

The lies you speak to cover up the lies you breathe.

I know the truth.

Though they won't see.

I know it's locked up inside of me.

chorus

I can't find a reason to say I'm sorry.

When all I've done is nothing wrong.

I'll wait here, for you apologies, and turn you down.

Just like you've turned me down so many times before.

I can't take it.

The way you treat me.

As if I were dirt.

Maybe someday you'll understand.

Maybe someday you'll grow up and see how wrong you are.

But until then, to hell with you.

chorus

The music started to fade and the crowd of teenagers roared their approval. "Thank you! And now for a song you all love, 'Your Eyes'!" Erin said. Both her and Sarah took a drink of water before setting their guitars down in their stands. Selin's drum set was replaced with a high-tech keyboard. Selin started to play the intro of Your Eyes, which was a slower song. Both Erin and Sarah's voice followed the instrumental.

You say you're fine

But black tears you're shedding inside

That you cannot hide

In you soul you try to confide

Your eyes

Gateway to the truth

The unlockable door

Keys to

Your soul

Now just an empty hole

You're sugar coated

But melting fast

Your words may vanish

But all the sadness will last

chorus

Look in the mirror

You see nothing but it's there

You don't confuse me

I feel your pain and power

The real you I can see

chorus

The song ended and once again cheers followed its ending. The girls said their thanks and stepped off the stage. All three of the guys were amazed. 'So that's what they meant by gig' Kyo thought. 'Wow, I hate to admit it but they are quite good looking' Yuki thought as the girls exited the stage.

"That was a rush! Do you think the scout liked us? I couldn't pick him out of the crowd, I hope we did alright," Sarah said, pacing around like mad.

"We did fine, actually we did amazing!" Selin said punching a fist into the air in triumph. The girls laughed and high fived each other until a handsome man came up to them. He had longish, black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a suit, and he looked a little mischievous.

"Excellent performance if I do say so myself. Hello ladies, my name is Shigure Sohma. I'm the owner of Umebosi Records. I have just heard your lovely performance and I wish to have a meeting with you, perhaps discuss a recording deal?" Shigure rambled on. Owner of Umeboshi Records! Was what flashed through the girls minds. "What do you lovely ladies think?" Shigure asked.

"It's a generous offer. We sure will like to meet with you Mr. Sohma!" Erin replied. Selin and Sarah nodded.

"No no no! Just call me Shigure! Calling me Mr. Sohma makes me feel old. I shall have my secretary call you later with the meeting details and such. Here is my business card. Now, I must be off. Much to do!" And with that Shigure left as quickly as he came. Selin stared at the card, before the all burst out squealing (A/N: I could see us doing that XP).

"OMGawd! He actually came! He actually liked us! He wants us to work for him!" Erin said, practically hyperventilating.

"I know! Come on, lets go dance. I hear there's a new band playing called Lost Cause. I wonder if they'll be any good." Sarah said.

"Not as good as us!" Selin joked as they walked to the dance floor. The owner of the club was just doing his usual 'speech' and now the curtains started to open. Selin and Erin's mouth dropped and Sarah fell down on the floor. It was those new guys! The three girls moved forward to get a better look. As they started singing and playing, they had to admit that last Cause wasn't all bad. The girls danced, well Sarah and Erin did. Selin wasn't much of a dancer. The boys finished their performance the girls headed towards the bar. The all ordered a soda, since they didn't feel like having any alcohol tonight, not to mention they had to get home. Sarah was leaning against the bar table, facing the bartender while Erin and Selin occupied the two stools beside her. They were chatting when suddenly Selin and Erin felt an arm around their shoulders.

"We meet again! What a coincidence! You beautiful ladies never told us that you were in a band!" Haru said as he put his arms around their shoulders (He wasn't hugging them). Selin blushed and Erin shrugged off his arm.

"Yes, you didn't tell us. And may I say you were very good," Yuki complimented coming up beside Erin. This time Erin blushed.

"Yeah, well the topic never came up in our short conversation," Sarah casually replied, shifting so that she face the three guys. Kyo distanced himself from the group. "What, you afraid of us orange top?" Sarah said smirked.

"Hell no I'm not bitch!" Kyo exclaimed stomping closer to them.

"Now now, don't use such language in front of a lady," she replied.

"Don't see no lady here," Kyo grumbled.

"Shut up baka," Yuki told him, then turned to Sarah, "Don't mind him, he's always like this."

"You damn rat! Don't you get involved in this!" Kyo replied angrily.

"Well, its been nice chattin to you boys but we must be on our way. T'is a school night you know," Erin replied before the conversation could escalate. Sarah was normally a quiet girl, but she had one nasty temper. You wouldn't want to be on her bad side.

"Yeah, bye!" Selin said getting up.

"Bye Kyo-Kyo!" Sarah yelled as she exited the door to the parking lot. She giggled as she heard a "you bitch!" from where the three boys stood. Sarah got in the car followed by Selin and Erin and the left to go back to their house.

Kyo watched them leave then scoffed. "You know Kyo, I think Sarah likes ya! She even made up a cute nickname for you!" Haru teased him.

"Hell no! She just wants to annoy the shit out of me!" Kyo said angrily. 'Though she is kinda cute... WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING! GAAHHH!' He shook his head with that thought. Soon they went home, both groups thinking about their counterparts in the other band.


	3. The Project, Oh No!

Carrimiento: Hello my fellow writers/readers. This is the 3rd installment of Your Eyes. w00t! I know your happy LinLin-chan, and thanks for the fanfic you wrote, I LOVE it .

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for a mechanical pencil and a notebook. "Forsaken" is (c) Erin H.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The project, oh no!**

The next day at school, Yuki, Haru, and Kyo were all in their music class before the girls. It had been a long night, though they looked fresh and alert. "I hate school. You don't learn anything in this music class! Though, you need it ya damn rat, you can't keep a tune," Kyo complained.

"Well at least I sing in time, your always rushing," Yuki replied calmly, even though it was getting on his nerves. Kyo had been complaining all night long about whatever he could think of.

"I don't speed! And you ain't better than me. I will beat you! (referring to their constant fights)"

"Will you just shut up? I'm trying to concentrate here," Yuki said coldly, glaring at the orange neko while fiddling with a new song for their band.

"Why don't you? You wanna fight pretty boy?" Kyo said standing up.

"Boys! Will you PLEASE settle down!" The teacher scolded them from her desk. Kyo glared and grunted before taking his seat.

"Say Yuki, what do you think of the Crimson Angels? Their a pretty tight band," Haru commented casually.

Yuki shrugged. "I guess, they've must have been doing this for a long time. I wonder who writes their songs? Maybe I can get their comments." Yuki said, his attention focused on the sheet in front of him.

"We don't need their petty comments! Did you see the way that Sarah girl treated me last night!" Kyo huffed.

"I would have done the same thing to you 'Kyon-kyon'," Haru replied with a smirk.

"Don't call me that! Damn it all, its catching on!" Kyo grumbled. Suddenly the door opened and Sarah, Selin, and Erin came walking through. They said hello to their teacher who asked how their gig went last night and they told her all about it. The teacher, Ms. Peck (A/N: Hey erin! Its your music teacher!) seemed as excited as they were about Shigure Sohma. After their conversation, the girls turned and took the usual seats, which were along the back of the spacious music room. Sarah and Erin had their guitars with them, while Selin had a practice drum pad (A/N: I don't know what its called, the thing drummers practice on X.x) and drumsticks. Class wouldn't start for another half-hour, so the girls got out their instruments and began to work on a new song.

"Looks like they're working on a song," Yuki commented, stealing glances over at the group, glancing at one girl in particular. Kyo and Haru glanced over, each looking at one girl in particular. Kyo was looking at the laughing Sarah. She looked so much better happy then she did when she was angry. She was playing a tune on her orange guitar that had a bunch of lyrics on it from different songs in black. She was also singing a song, one she composed herself (A/N: I am actually a songwriter, though I've never touched a guitar in my life sadly). 'Gawd! What am I thinking!' Kyo thought he was going crazy. He tore his gaze away from her to string a few notes on his own guitar. Haru was looking at Selin. She was listening to Sarah play, absentmindedly creating a beat to go along with the song. Meanwhile, Yuki was staring at Erin. She was singing and laughing along with Sarah as she played. She had pulled back her hair into a ponytail to keep it from getting in her face. She looked very pretty like that. All the guys were off in La-La-land.

Finally the bell rang and the somewhat small class turned its attention to Ms. Peck. Who was busily shifting through papers. "Okay class, today I have a surprise for you. But first, we have a performance to go through. Erin here is going to sing us a song she wrote, with Selin playing the keyboard. Erin got up and introduced her song, which was called Forsaken. Selin started to play, and then Erin's heavenly voice filled the quiet room.

Who is this stranger starring back at me?

This forsaken soul that only I can see

Her eyes are deep voids, seeing nothing but the dark

Forever screaming and bleeding, and tearing at her heat

And so I bleed, it releases all my pain

I bleed, it's a dirty unwashed stain

I bleed and reopen every sore

And so I bleed, until I bleed no more...

Erin sang one more verse and chorus before stopping. Everyone clapped, along with the rather loud cheering from Sarah. Selin and Erin returned to their seats quickly, eager to find out the secret surprise."Okay everyone, the surprise is..." Ms. Peck trailed off as she wrote it on the whiteboard. Collective groans could be heard as she wrote 'PROJECT' in big, blue letters. "A group project! The assignment is to write and perform a song. I will be picking the partners, its quicker that way." Ms. Peck announced. The students groaned and whined about that too. "Okay, so the Sohmas' will be paired with... Sarah, Erin and Selin," She then continued down the list, pairing off people into groups of many sizes. The first group gaped in shock. How could this happen to me! Ran through Sarah's mind.

So, with out much enthuisiasm, mostly on Kyo's part, the three guys shuffled their way over to the girls, since they weren't gonna move themselves. They took a seat to form a circle. Haru glanced up at the clock, the bell was going to ring soon, so the group made plans to work on it.

"Okay, so you guys come over today after school to our place," Erin said, silencing the complaints from both parties. "So, here are the directions. Be there at 5:00 sharp." And with that stern warning, came the bell. Everyone filed out of the classroom.

"This is doomed to fail..." Was Sarah's last words before she left to go to go to their other classes.


	4. Secrets Revealed

San-chan: Gawd... the first day of school was tiring so I don't have much to say.

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything. If I did, Kyo would be mine and the Fruits Basket anime would continue. "Can't Milk This" is (c) to Selin. Selin is (c) to Selin, Erin is (c) to Erin and I'm (c) to myself .

* * *

**Your Eyes Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed**

* * *

Okay, so the day passed by without incidences, actually, scratch that. Haru and Kyo managed to blow up Chemistry Lab 1CH. As to how they did it, know one knows, they just did it. So, Haru and Kyo's class was cancelled while the two were sent to the office. And now, it was exactly one hour after school, and one hour before Sarah, Erin and Selin's "partners" came over. The girls were frantically running around, trying to clean up. All three of them weren't very neat. Sarah was doing the dishes, Selin was vacuuming, and Erin was out shopping for food. Thank god they didn't have school tomorrow. With a minor mishap involving Selin, the vacuum, and their pet cat, Shi-chan, the girls were done and waiting for the guys to come over.

Somewhere on the road 5 minutes from the girls house, there was a black and white Bently (obviously Haru's car). And of course, Haru and Kyo were fighting. "You stupid cow! It says go that way!" Kyo yelled, a few people on the sidewalk looked at them strangely.

"No, that was the turn we just did back there," replied Yuki. With the help of Yuki, Haru had managed not to get lost this time.

"Ha! I didn't get lost! So why don't you just shut it Kyon-kyon," said Haru. Yuki massaged his temples while Kyo turned amazing shades of red and purple.

"Go to hell," Shouted an angry Kyo.

"Love to, but hell didn't want me so they sent me back with Express Delivery," Haru said, smirking.

"You... you... smartass," Kyo stuttered.

"I'm glad to know my ass is educated," Haru replied in an eerie, calm voice.

"You're impossible you..." Kyo started to yell but was cut off when Yuki said that they were at the house. Kyo looked up at the large house, it was friggen huge compared to theirs. Not that their family wasn't well off in the wealth department, its just that the main house, Akito in partcular, didn't want to help the three guys out. So with what money they had as an allowance and the money they made working, they had bought a well sized house. But clearly no where as big as this house. It wasn't just the house that was big, with its three stories and three-car garage, not to mention the attatched sunroom, the property itself was large. It included a small, but long driveway and a small part of a forest.

"You sure this is the right address?" Haru inquired in disbelief. Yuki checked the piece of paper.

"Yep, I'm 100 sure this is the correct house." Haru drove up and stopped behind the black Mercedes. They got out and walked to the front door. Yuki stood infront with Haru beside him, and Kyo lagging in the back. Yuki knocked, a muffled "comming!" was heard along with the sound of someone running down a set of stairs. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Sarah, grinning at them. She had on a loose, black shirt and jean shorts. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail.

"Hiya guys, right on time. Come in!" She said as she stepped (more like bounced) aside. The three of them entered and looked around the foyer. Sarah closed the door and lead them downstairs, to where their main "entertainment" spot was, which also contained all their equipment such as amps, guitars, drumset, etc. Erin and Selin were sitting on the couch, listening to the T.V. Yuki and Haru took a seat on the couch while Sarah sat in a one-person couch, kyo took the other one that was across from them.

"Okay, so... lets get started!" Selin said, whipping out a paper and writing utensils. They were making good progress with little arguements along the way. That was until Yuki "accidently" kicked Kyo in the shin.

"Why'd you do that! I didn't do anything to you, you stupid mouse!" Kyo growled, standing up in a fighting stance. Yuki glared at the Cat before saying,

"well, you weren't doing your part in this project, so I thought a little reminder was in need."

"Come on, lets fight sissy boy. I'm not going to loose to you!" Kyo yelled, Yuki stood up and took a fighting stance. He brushed a piece of his silky hair from his eyes, which all three girls got starry-eyed at (A/N: Sry LinLin-chan and Rin-chan, its for story purposes! Don't hurt me!). Before they could do any harm to Sarah's 'precious' equimpent, as she so yelled, Erin and Selin were trying to stop them. However that didn't go as planned, for they both tripped, falling into Yuki and Haru, who was standing ringside, also trying to stop them.

A loud boom was heard and the large basement was filled with purple and white smoke. All three girls screamed, but stood still, that was until a cow and rat now took the place of Yuki and Haru. Sarah was just as shocked and surprised as everyone. She jumped back, right into Kyo. He 'oof'ed' as Sarah's back bumped into his chest then another loud boom was heard and orange smoke filled the air. An angry looking orange cat stood in the place of kyo. Sarah, Selin and Erin stood motionless, staring at the three animals with wide eyes. However, Sarah was the first to recover, much to Kyo's dismay. Suddenly, a high-pitch squeel broke the silence.

"Oh my gawd! Such a cute kitteh!" Sarah squeeled and practically dove towards Kyo before he could get away from her clutches. In a blink of an eye, Kyo was being crushed in Sarah's arms which he didn't like too much, also for the fact that he was being crushed to her chest which had, coughs assets (Not that he minded that part too much)(A/N: KYO YOU PERVE!). "Your such a cute kitty-witty, aren't cha? Fuzzy-wuzzy kitty!" Sarah cooed and baby-talked to him as he tried to get out of her arms.

"Stop baby-talking me!" Kyo yelled, "AND STOP PULLING MY FUCKING EARS WOMAN!" As Sarah had went from baby-talking him to tugging on his ears. "But your so cute! Who knew that such a bastard such as yourself could be such a cute kitty!" Sarah replied. She however stopped when she heard snickering. She turned to face Selin and Erin who had bright red faces, trying to hold in their laughter. However they were not successful. Both fell to the ground, clutching their sides. "What?" Sarah said innocently.

Haru and Yuki were also trying to control their laughter. They themselves were turning red, but you couldn't really see it under the fur. Haru did feel a little sorry for his cousins embarrassment. That was until Selin had recovered from her laughing fit. She stood up, took one look at Haru, then she started to dance around while singing,

"Can't milk this, na na nah nuh, na nuh, na nuh,

Can't milk this, na na nah nuh, na nuh, na nuh,

see you looking at me, miss.

Why dont you c'mere and gimme a kiss

Oh, dont worry, dont be shy..

IM SUPHA FLYYY!"

Haru wasn't too upset with this, for he himself was laughing at Selin's random parody. Meanwhile, Erin had Yuki squished in her arms. She was petting him and baby-talking him like Sarah had down. "Awwww! You're sooo tiny, its KAWAII!" Erin squealled, hugging him to her cheek. Yuki flushed 30 shades of red; you could see it from underneath his fur. There was a lot of commotion in the girls' house, until there were three loud 'poofs'. Sarah and Erin were holding onto a very naked Kyo and Yuki, and Haru was standing as bare as the day he was born. The girls stopped in a daze, before it hit them. Three loud screams were heard (from more out of shock then anything). Sarah, Selin and Erin turned around with beet red faces as the boys got dressed.

"That was something I didn't want to see," Sarah whined. Yuki sat them down, then went on to explain on how their family was cursed; that they couldn't hug a member of the opposite sex, etc. Erin and Selin nodded, while Sarah just sat there, listening with her eyes closed. Then, Selin popped the question that Sarah had been dying to ask,

"So Kyo, since your a cat... what happen's with you and catnip?"

"WHAT KINDA QUESTION WAS THAT!" Kyo yelled. Selin shrugged, while Sarah grinned at the idea that popped in her head. This was going to be great, this was going to be awesome, THIS WAS GOING TO BE THE BEST!


	5. Battle Between A Cat And An Angry Woman

San-chan: Sorry for the long wait! School's been very hectic along with the JAC, golf team, and any other clubs/teams I decide to join the future. Not to mention that I have a cold and I've been sleeping all weekend, literally.

Disclaimer: You should know this by now... -.-

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Battle Between A Cat and An Angry Woman**

"Sarah, what are you smiling about?" Erin asked with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing in particular," was Sarah's reply.

"Okay..." Erin trailed off as the group finally settled down to work some more.

**-A while Later-**

"Okay boys! We're tired so it's time we sent you out the door," Selin said, stifling a yawn. Erin nodded and Sarah would have too, if not for the fact she was practically asleep. A muffled sound came from her. She raised her head, looked around and gave a 'good night' wave to the guys while Selin showed them out. The guys were more awake then the girls were, so they were moving faster. Selin waved good night before closing the front door as Kyo, Haru and Yuki made their way to their car. Yuki glanced at his watch, noticing it was 3 in the morning. They had been working (and fighting) for ten hours straight. Though they did get quite a bit done, which was good for their hectic schedule. They got into their car, buckled up, and Haru tried to start the car. Key word, "tried". When it wouldn't start after the 7th time, they tried to figure out what was wrong. Haru looked at the gas gage and cursed.

"What's wrong Haru?" Yuki asked.

"We're outta gas," Haru replied, banging his head on the steering wheel.

"WE'RE OUTTA WHAT! HOW CAN WE BE OUT OF GAS? I TOLD YOU TO FILL IT UP BEFORE WE LEFT!" Kyo yelled, whcih probably woke up the whole neighbourhood. And sure enough, dogs started barking and lights flickered on. Kyo flinched and sunk down in his seat.

"Will you shut up, baka neko? We will just have to use their (gesturing to the girls house) phone and call a cab. We can come back later with gas." Yuki said reasonably. With a mumbling Kyo and sulking Haru, they walked back up to the house and rang the doorbell. A light was turned on in the main hallway as the door opened to reveal a sleepy Erin, wearing her pjs. It was a dark blue, form-fitting tank top and dark blue silk pj pants. Yuki blushed (which didn't go unnoticed by Haru), then said, "Umm.. W...we seem to be out of gas. Could we use your phone to call a cab? We'll come back later to pick up the car..."

"Y..y...yeah... sure," Erin drawled out, yawning. She lead them to the kitchen and handed Yuki the phone. Yuki began dialing the number for the taxi service. He then was talking to some person for a few seconds before exclaiming, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR BUSY AT THIS TIME IN THE MORNING!" then another pause as the person explained. Yuki slammed the phone down, a vein pulsing in his head. "Well, apparently, they are too busy to pick us up. Something about a bunch of corperate business parties needing a driving service between locations. They won't be free for another 4 hours!"

Having no other way to get home, and Erin said that neither her or the other girls were gonna get dressed to drive them, it was settled. They were just going to have to stay the night. Erin told them to wait while she went to wake up Selin and Sarah so they could make sleeping arrangements. After a few moments, Erin came running downstairs, followed by two, tired, ANGRY girls with pillows in their hands, yelling death threats at having being woken up. All the guys saw were three blurs rush past them, a couple of shouts, a large bang here, crash there, before three disgruntled girls stood before them. This time it was Haru and Kyo's turn to blush (A/N: My, how easily they blush 3). Selin had a white tank top on, that said, "Can't Milk This" in black letters on it (it was custon made for her). Black, silk pants completed her pj set. Sarah wore a tight, orange fitted tank top with dark red boxers. Her tank top ended just above her belly button so it showed some of her toned stomach. They looked like they had been in a tornado. Erin came in, not looking much better since Selin and Sarah had gotten her with their "Super power pillow attack". Sarah grumbled about being woken up before dragging Kyo away to get him set up. Like hell she was going to carry blankets. So she brought him upstairs, along with Selin dragging Haru and Erin leading Yuki to the linen closet. Sarah pilled a blanket and pillow into Kyo's arm and pushed him up the stairs to the third floor. It used to be an attic, before the girls converted into a den. There was a couple of couches, chairs, bean bag chairs and such strewn around the place.

"You guys can sleep up here, and if you EVER wake me up again at 3 in the morning, that will be your death wish!" Sarah warned. Kyo mumbled something about 'girls and their PMSing', which Erin, Selin and Sarah heard. Selin and Erin looked at each other, and slowly backed away downstairs. They had learned over the years that if you mentioned those two words in front of Sarah when she was tired and angry, well lets just say the last time it happened, the guy went to the hospital with a broken nose. Sarah's left eyebrow began to twich and a vein throbbed on her forehead. "What... did... you... just... say?" she gritted out between clenched teeth. Right now, she was woman on a rampage. Kyo froze and backed away. Yuki and Haru stared at Sarah in amazement. No one had been able to shut Kyo up before. With a primal hunting call, Sarah dove after Kyo, who was running away from a steaming Sarah. The others followed them;Selin with her video camera. It was always good to have handy because you never kow what you will catch on film. The chase escalated with a few, well-aimed cups (luckly they were plastic) and soon it went outside to the back yard. Sarah was gaining on Kyo, who was yelling "Get away from me you mad woman! Guys! Just don't stand there! HELP MEEEEE!" The last note was held as Sarah managed to push him into the pull. Unfortunately for Sarah, as Kyo fell, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her in with him. There was a screetch and then two loud splashes. Kyo and Sarah came up sputtering, all soaking wet. They both looked like drowned cats. Sarah glared at Kyo before punching him in the arm. "YOU BASTARD! YOU STUPID MAN-WHORE!" She yelled at him while he swam to the edge. Kyo was cursing at her too because he HATED water. Like all cats do. Just as he was trying to get out, he was pulled back in by Sarah while she got out. She smirked, wringed out her hair then began to walk away from a very pissed kitty cat. Erin and Selin were laughing their asses off while Yuki and Haru just stood their smirking. Sarah began to walk towards them before she was suddenly picked up and thrown over Kyo's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sarah didn't know what happened and it was a moment before she started beating his back and yelling, telling him to go hell.

"So, which room is her bedroom?" Kyo asked, carrying a pouting Sarah. Selin told him which one and he carried her in. The rest followed in suit, each going to their respected areas to sleep. They had decided it was time to go to bed. "Damn you," Sarah muttered as Kyo carried her up the stairs. "Well, I had to get you to stop somehow," Kyo replied as he threw her down on her bed and left before she could throw anything at him. He let out a deep sigh before finding a towel in a bathroom. He dried himself off then went to bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow, that was for sure.

Okay, so 6 hours later, it was 9 am and all was silent in the house, except for the stirrings of three males and their female counterparts. Haru opened one sleepy eye, wondering where he was. Then last night came flooding back. Oh yeah, their car had no fuel so they ended up staying at Selin's house. He rolled over, landing with a thump onto the floor for he had been sleeping on a couple beanbag chairs. He groaned and sat up, glancing about. He saw Kyo asleep on a couch and he noticed that Yuki wasn't there. 'Probably up already' Haru thought to himself. So he too got up and headed downstairs where he smelled something cooking. Haru went into the kitchen where he found Erin and Yuki sitting at the breakfast table listening to the radio and Sarah cooking pancakes and eggs. She had an apron on and she wore the tshirt and shorts she had on yesterday. Sarah took out some muffins from the oven then noticed that Haru was standing in the entrance to the large kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Haru! Did you just get up?" Sarah said in a cheery mood.

"Yeah," Haru replied. Well, she was definately in a better mood then earlier this morning. "Whats for breakfast?"

"Pancakes with strawberries, eggs and muffins, my specialty!" She replied as she hurried around the kitchen, setting the table and such. You see, Sarah loved to cook. Sadly, the only good thing she was good at cooking was breakfast and dessert. Usually Selin or Erin cooked dinner.

"G'morning Haru," Yuki and Erin said in unison, pausing from their discussion of music lyrics. Haru nodded to them before taking a seat on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "So, where's Selin?" Haru asked Sarah.

"She's still sleeping. Somebody's going to have to wake her up, could you wake her up?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll get Kyo up to, that lazy ass." he remarked before leaving. He walked upstairs to get Kyo up first. "Yo, dude get your lazy ass up! Breakfast is ready!" Haru said loudly into Kyo's ear. Kyo lepted 2 feet in the air before landing on the floor. "You could have just shook me awake or something! No need to yell in my ear! I think I'm deaf now!" Kyo complained.

"Yeah well, you wouldn't want your precious Sarah's cooking to go cold, would you?" Haru teased as he made his way to Selin's room. Kyo paused a moment to take in what Haru had said, he was a bit slow in the mornings. Then it clicked.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Kyo stormed downstairs to the kitchen and sitting at the table with Yuki and Erin. He received his 'good mornings' from everyone excluding Sarah. She was still mad at him for pulling her into the pool AND carrying her against her will to her room. A few moments later after a couple crashes, stomps, and snickering from Sarah and Erin, Haru came down with a bump on his head which he was tenderly rubbing.

"SHE THREW A LAMP AT ME!" Haru whined, behind him came Selin, still in her pjs with an annoyed look on her features.

"Yeah well you didn't have to knock so loudly then open the damn door! You nearly blinded me with the light!" Selin argued while they both took a seat. Sarah placed down the food and they all began to eat. Erin and Yuki were the only couple not glaring daggers at each other. They both let out an exhausted sigh and shook their heads at the two other couples.

**A while later**

Okay so within the time they started eating to now, they decided to hang out together today. Well, Yuki and Erin had decided it. Sarah, Selin and Haru finally gave in to their friends' decision, Kyo was still complaining. Then Sarah got an idea. "I've got a brilliant idea! How 'bout we go to the mall!" She said, "We can get knew outfits for our gigs!" Erin agreed right away. Both she and Sarah got all starry-eyed at the prospect of new clothes. Come on, they were girls who liked change and new clothes. Selin groaned. 'not this again' she thought, but agreed. After a bit of coaxing and promises of a treat at the food court, the girls (mainly Sarah and Erin) finally got the guys to come. The girls went up to change, and then they all drove off to the mall.

Erin and Sarah bounced into the noisy place, luckily for the Sohma's that it wasn't too crowded to pass through with ease. Sarah was dragging a very irritated Kyo and Selin, while Erin was dragging Haru and Yuki.

"OMG lets check this store out!" Sarah exclaimed, pointing to a store called Toxic.

"No! Lets check over here!" Erin said, pointing to another store, this one called Chrome.

"What about this one?"

"Or this one!"

"I don't know which one!"

And so this conversation went on, until Selin finally shoved the girls into a random store. This one was called Crimson Elite. The two girls glanced at each other, before grabbing outfits and trying them on. Of coarse Selin was trying on outfits too, or she would get her head bit off by Erin. Meanwhile, Yuki, Haru and Kyo were browsing through the mens section (and trying to dodge all the starry eyed females). It wasn't until they were suddenly dragged out of the store and a handful of bags appeared in their hands. The girls smiled, then continued on to the next store (Selin doesn't like shopping much, but when she finds the right stuff, she gets down and dirty!) (A/N: Sry LinLin-chan... don't smack me!). The guys complained but were silenced by three glares that could literally put them on fire. After their 'shopping spree', three hyper girls and three VERY tired guys sat at the food court after putting the bags away in the car. Somehow they managed to squish them all into the trunk.

"Okay boys! You've earned your reward!" Selin announced as she handed them three large, banana splits. They were practically drooling and would have eaten faster if their arms didn't feel like lead. Oh, but the day was just beginning. Little did they know that Sarah had managed to sneak off to the pet store and held a secret container in her purse. She laughed to herself, anxious to put her plan to work. After the boys were finished their ice cream, the group got up and walked around a bit. The mall was starting to get busier; Haru, Yuki and Kyo were finding it hard to dodge the girls in the mall. Erin and Selin were in front, followed by Yuki and Haru, then Sarah and finally Kyo behind her. It was going fine until some teenager, a guy around 16 with black hair and green eyes, bumped harshly into Sarah which sent her flailing to the ground. She landed with an 'ouch' and rubbing her backside. She slowly got up, fixing the blue, mid-thigh skirt she wore. The boy apologised like a million times before Sarah finally shoved him away with an 'it was an accident you twerp'.

Kyo was standing behind her, laughing his head off. Then a sudden 'thwak' was heard and there stood a pissed off Sarah, and Kyo who was cletching his head in pain. "You didn't have to hit me! You need anger management!" Kyo yelled at her.

"Well you could have been nice and helped me up instead of laughing your scrawny ass off!" Sarah retorted.

"I am not scrawny! I train four times a week at my Shishou's (A/N: sry if I spelt that wrong) dojo! I am hardly what you call scrawny!" Kyo said, hid face turning a colour that a tomato would envy.

"Well lets see," Sarah walked up an poked him hard in the ribs. "You sure look scrawny to me," She said. Sarah shook her head and turned around. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU MORON! WE'VE LOST THE OTHERS!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU RAN INTO SOME DORK!"

People around them were staring at the two in amazement. Sarah noticed this and slapped a hand over Kyo's mouth before dragging him off with an embarrassed smile on her face. "Shut up, people are staring!" She hissed. "Mffph mhdfsd hfdddfmmfff!" Kyo said into her hand. She brought him outside to the parking lot. She finally released him and started heading towards the car, since that is what the group were going to do before they got separated. Kyo fell in 8 metres behind her, grumbling. He looked up at Sarah, who was standing in the middle of an empty parking spot. Then it dawned... THAT WAS WHERE THE CAR WAS PARKED!

"HOLY SHIT THEY LEFT WITHOUT US!" Kyo yelled.

"I figured that out genuis!" Sarah replied with a flick to the forehead.

"What are we going to do now!" Kyo groaned.

"Call a cab, of course," Sarah said, whipping out her trusty cellphone and dailed the number. After a short wait, the cab arrived. The two got in the back seat. They were not looking at each other ,and Sarah had her arms crossed over her chest. The cab driver, a friendly, aging man, looked in his rearview mirror. 'What a cute couple they make' he thought, smiling to himself. And soon the two were home, and ready to yell at the others. But that is for the next chapter.


	6. Closet Dilemma and A New Job: Part I

Carrimiento: Tada! This is part one of Chappie six. I'm having a bit of a writers block so I split this chapter into two halves (well at least for now its only 2) Hope you like it . Oh ya, sorry its short XX

Disclaimer: I do not own any Fruits Basket characters. I will not own them now, in a hour, nor in 10 years. I do own my imagination, because it pwnz. No closets were harmed in the making of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Closet Dilemma and A New Job: Part I**

Sarah stormed up the stairs to the front door, Kyo following behind her. She flung the door open and yelled, "ERIN! SELIN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Soon, two sets of footsteps were heard running down the stairs and the two girls stood in front of her, with a nervous smile plastered on their faces.

"Oh, hello Sarah." Selin said, emitting a nervous chuckle.

"THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY? YOU LEFT ME WITH THAT JERK!" Sarah yelled, a vein throbbed on her forehead.

"We thought you two could use a little 'alone' time," Erin replied.

"OH I'LL SHOW YOU ALONE TIME!" And with that she grabbed Erin's and Yuki's hand (Yuki and Haru had come down to see what was all the commotion) and dragged them towards the closet. She pushed them in and locked the door. "How's that for alone time, eh?" Sarah said. **(A/N: I told you LinLin-chan and Rin-chan that there would be closets involved!)** You could hear Erin pounding on the door as Sarah walked away. She then proceeded to do the same with Haru and Selin and locked them in a closet. "Just think of it as 7 Minutes in Heaven except for the time has been extended until I feel like letting you guys out!" She called to them.

Kyo stood there in shock. Sarah glared at him, "what are you looking at?" Kyo replied with a 'nothing'. Sarah walked into the den and plopped down onto the couch. Kyo followed her and sat at the other end. She flicked on the TV. and the two began to watch TV.

**Kyo's POV**

I kept glancing over to the girl beside me. 'She is damn scary,' I thought, 'but hot'. I do not know what drew me to her, maybe her fiery nature. She's kinda like me in a way. 'I wonder if she really hates me...'

**Normal POV**

Kyo noticed that Sarah began to drift to sleep. Her head hung to the side and her body shifted until eventually her head rested on Kyo's shoulder (**A/N: Awwwww X3)**. Kyo blushed a thousand shades of red before he tentatively placed an arm around her shoulders. His heart started to beat faster as the blood rushed through his veins. Kyo took a deep breath to calm himself down or else he would end up waking Sarah up. This closeness heightened his acute senses, noticing everything about her. He could smell her fruity scent of her body spray and shampoo, the softness of her hair and the bronzed tone of her skin. Kyo let out a soft sigh of contentment and fell asleep with his head rested on hers.

**Meanwhile with Erin and Yuki...**

"I can't believe she did that!" Erin growled, shifting around to get more comfortable. The closet was quite large, but it was till a little cramped with two people in there. Yuki was leaning against the back wall and beside him was Erin. It was dark and they couldn't see much with the small amount of light comming from under the door. Both of them were blushing at the closeness of eachother, but they didn't know. Yuki tugged at the collar of his shirt as sweat began to appear on his brow. 'This is a little to close to soon,' Yuki thought. 'Maybe I should... or I should do it later... I don't know!' He contemplated in his mind. He looked towards Erin, stumbling for the right words. The right words will come... sooner or later, Yuki thought.

**Meanwhile with Selin and Haru...**

"Moo..." (haru)

"Haru, did you just moo?" (selin)

"Ya, why do you ask?" (haru)

"I dunno... I want a pet monkey" (selin)

"A monkey eh? Like a chimp, or a spider monkey?" (haru)

"Ohhh! Those sound cool... but not as cool as Sabereth, he is teh gangsterrr" (selin)

"Who's Sabereth?" (haru)

"Sabsie is my friend from Canada. Along with Alca-san." (selin)

"Is he as hot as me?" (haru)

"You're both hot" (selin)

"Yes!" (haru)

"Konnichiwa Fuji-san..." (selin)

"Why did you just greet Mt. Fuji?" (haru)

"No reason... Fuji-san rocks my sockz!" (selin)

Haru sweatdrops. What a conversation...


	7. Closet Dilemma and A New Job: Part II

**Carrimiento**: FINALLY! Part 2 of Chappie 6 is here! Sorry it took so long, school's been a drag.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN FURUBA (and I never will).

**Songs:** Is Anybody There? © Carrimiento (me!)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Closet Dilemma and A New Job: Part II**

* * *

****

Kyo shifted, an eyelid cracking open. He stifled a yawn and tried to get up before he realized there was a weight on his lap. He looked down to find a sleeping Sarah; who somehow managed to sit sideways in his lap without causing him to transform. Immediately Kyo stopped moving, afraid to see what would happen if she woke up in this current situation. Carefully, he lifted her up and placed her gently down onto the couch. After his task was completed, Kyo let out a sigh of relief. 'I better go let those guys out...' he thought and headed towards the two closets that held their friends. He opened one and Selin and Haru had to close their eyes due to the bright light. "Took you long enough!" Selin growled before she crawled out of the closet. Haru nodded in total agreement before following after Selin.

"Yeah, well I had to wait til she fell asleep or it would've been my ass in a closet," Kyo replied. Selin disappeared, only to reappear with a dazed Yuki and Erin.

"I see the light," Erin said, rapidly blinking her eyes, "And it's blinding me!" She rubbed her eyes.

"You baka neko! You should have gotten us out!" Yuki said in an irritated voice.

"Shut up ya damn rat!" Kyo yelled and made to punch him, but Haru stopped him.

"Not here," Haru said. The three guys stopped, and glanced around, noticing that Erin and Selin were not with them. That was until a loud scream echoed threw the house.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Erin yelled, noticing the time. Sarah jumped up, and in the process of jumping up, she fell off the couch with an 'oof'. "Sarah! Are contract meeting is in a hour, WE NEED TO GET READY!" Hazy eyes just stared at Erin before her brain started to function properly.

"OH!" And with that, Sarah, Selin and Erin dashed around as the guys stood and watched. Within 20 minutes, the girls were dressed and ready. "Okay, we have an interview, so's you have to leave now!" Sarah said, pushing them out the door. "Oh, and we put gas in your car!" Sarah added.

"Thank you," Yuki said as he got into the driver's seat.

"Yes! Thank you lovely ladies! T'was a pleasure working with you and we shall be working with you in the future. You can count on it!" Haru said as he got into the car. Kyo followed after him, not saying a word.

"You're not going to say bye, Kyo-kyo?" Sarah called after him, which resulted in him turning 5 shades of red. Sarah giggled as Kyo just got into the car and the three guys drove off. The three girls followed suit and got into their car. "So, how'd you like your "alone time" in the closet?" Sarah asked with a smirk. Her question was answered with a slap to the head.

"Oh, it was fine... EXCEPT FOR THE PART ABOUT BEING LOCKED IN A CLOSET!" Selin exclaimed. Sarah hid behind her guitar and music folder.

"So, what did you and Kyo do while we were trapped in the closet, eh?" Erin said slyly, nudging her friend in the ribs.

"He he he... I fell asleep," Sarah replied. Both of her friends sweat-dropped. Sarah turned and rested her forehead against the glass of the window, watching the other cars go by. She almsot dozed off until the car slowed down and came to a halt in front of this HUGE building. The girls got out of the car and stared in awe. They entered the building and told the receptionist that they had an appointment with Shigure Sohma.

"Umm... Oh! Here it is! Just head straight up to the top floor. He's been expecting you," The lady told them. The three girls nodded and entered an elevator.

"Woah! The top floor is the 20th floor!" Selin said, pushing the button (she had a fetish for pushing buttons). The girls rode the elevator up and up until it came to a stop. As soon as the door opened, they were greeted warmly by Shigure.

"Hello ladies! What a pleasure it is to see you again!" Shigure said with a large, lecherous grin on his face. They shook hands, Sarah eyed him carefully. "Okay, well I already heard you perform and I am quite willing to take you guys in. So now that that is settled, all we have to do is get you guys a manager! I think I have the perfect person! Come now, lets go!" Shigure chirped and pushed them back into the elevator. The girls stood in a daze, all thinking, 'What just happened?' They watched the floor indicator as they dropped 4 floors. Shigure stepped out of the elevator first with the three girls following him. "Aya! Oh Aya! J'taime mon cherie! Where art thou?" Shigure called in a sing-song voice. However, the girls were shocked with the room they were in. It was a lounge room with a studio to the left and an office straight ahead. What was amazing was the decorations. Everything was beautifully done.

"Is that you Shi-chan?" A deep voice called from in the office. Than Ayame stepped out, Sarah nearly fell over from shock. The man in front of them had long, silver hair and rich golden eyes.

"Yes, 'tis I, and I have some new talent for you!" Shigure said.

"Oh, so I see, so I see. Well, I'm Ayame Sohma! Oh my! You ladies are so pretty, like a beautiful flower in the barren desert..." Ayame said, rambling on with his poetic speech which resulted in Erin, Selin, and Sarah sweat-dropping. When he finally stopped, the girls introduced themselves.

"I'm Erin and I do lead vocals and guitar," Erin said, greeting him with a handshake (which he brought her hand up to kiss). Erin almost turned a brilliant shade of red while Sarah and Selin where trying not to laugh.

"M'name's Selin and I do the percussion," Selin said, yanking her hand away before he could give it a kiss.

"And I am Sarah, I'm the second guitarist and vocalist," Sarah said and gave him a quick handshake.

"Such beautiful names! Why, I remember like it was yesterday when I was just starting out in a band. I was just a teen then, young, so innocent... Why, Shigure was in it with me! What wonderful times, ne Shi-chan?" Ayame said dramatically.

"Yes it was, but Aya, I am afraid I am on a tight schedule so I have to make my visit quick. I leave these three in your care!" Shigure waved good bye and headed for the door. But as he reached the elevator, he turned around, "Oh and just send them back up to my office afterwards. I have some business I want to discuss with them!"

"Kk Shi-chan! Ja ne!" Ayame blew him a kiss. After Shigure left, he turned to the girls. "Okay, lets get started! I want to here what you have to offer!" He ushered them into the studio that had the equipment. Selin sat at the drum set that had been provided while Erin and Sarah took a guitar. After some fiddling and tuning, the girls were ready. Erin walked up to the microphone, waited as Selin counted them in and began to sing as Ayame sat on the other side of the glass in the studio booth.

_Can you hear my voice,_

_calling out to you?_

_In this defening silence_

_my voice fades._

_It's faint, I'm falling_

_down this rabbit hole_

_of emptiness and confusion_

_Can you hear me?_

_**Chorus I'm fading, I'm falling**_

_**I can't see anyone around me**_

_**I can't here anyone talking**_

_**Is anybody there?**_

_Can you hear my voice,_

_calling out to you?_

_Everything is melting away_

_It's fading fast._

_I'm here, you're gone_

_I am left alone,_

_again for the second time._

_Are you there?_

_**Chorus**_

_My voice is silent in this place_

_You can't hear me anymore..._

When Erin was done, they all took a deep breath. In truth, they were all nervous; they had never done anything like this before, and standing here in this recording studio - even if it was just a practice run - was a little nerve racking. However their fears were eased when Ayame came jumping in, clapping wildly.

"Marvelous! Splendid! What a voice! What excellent musicians! I am so glad I can manage you! I shall help Hatori - he's your producer - and we shall make wonderful music! Now up you go to Shigure's office!" Ayame complimented them and sent them away.

"Oh, My God! I can't believe this! We have a recording deal! We're gonna make CDs! Concerts!" Sarah jumped around in the elevator while shaking both Erin and Selin because she had them by the shoulders in a hug.

"San-chan! Calm down you're gonna break the elevator!" Selin said, poking her friend in the side.

"But, but but.." Sarah tried to explain but was cut off by Erin's hand over her mouth.

"I don't think we should have given her that sugar early..." Erin said. Selin nodded in agreement while Sarah 'hmph-ed". They walked towards Shigure who was sitting at his desk.

"Okay ladies, I need you to sign some papers and such, (sighs) How I hate paper work! Oh and we need to make some arrangements. I have another band, not really a new one to the company but nonetheless new, who need some place to bunk down for a while..." Shigure rambled but stopped when three shocked faces were staring at him.

"What? Oh! Don't worry! I know them personally! They're my younger cousins, no worries, they're too gentlemanly to try anything, well, two of them are, not so sure about one... but anyways it would only be temporary and I hear you have quite a lovely house. I know your parents, nice people." Shigure continued.

"You know our parents!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yes! I believe we met when I was traveling in Canada. They were in some business meetings with me."

"Oh," Selin said, "We have to consider it first. Lets meet them then...?" Shigure pressed a button on his phone and the door opened... and Haru, Kyo and Yuki came through.

"YOU GUYS?" Sarah yelled, shaking a pointed finger at them. The three guys had a shocked look on their faces as they gazed upon the girls.

"Yuki Sohma.. Shigure... Sohma..." Erin contemplated, then it hit her. Why hadn't she noticed this before? Though Sohma was quite a common name, she didn't put two and two together.

"See! Its destiny! We were meant to be together!" Haru exclaimed, slinging an arm around Selin's shoulders while she went dot-eyed.

"But... but... but... THEY CAN'T LIVE WITH US!" Sarah yelled. However, her comment went upon deaf ears as Shigure pushed them out of his office, saying something about a meeting and what not. Six dumb-struck youths stood in the elevator which was heading down to the main floor. Everyone was silent until Sarah had to get out her last statement,

"KYO'S SLEEPING IN THE BASEMENT!"

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to: **AraelMoonchild, Obsessive Gamer**, and **Tember** for sending their comments! They were really appreciated! 


	8. Ah! Young Scheming is in the air!

**Carrimiento:** Gomen I haven't posted a new chapter in a while! I've been very busy with my new school Xx and homework. So here it is, Chapter 7 of Your Eyes! Hopefully I can get started and finish Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Furuba nor Kyo, but I wish I did... well, at least Kyo. Don't sue me... I have no money, not even a penny ;-;

**Songs: **none

* * *

**Chapter 7: Ah! Young Scheming is in the air!**

* * *

****

After a few, long, grueling hours and plenty of arguements, a sleeping arrangement was finished; of course after the girls had to finish this mountain of paperwork. It was decided that Haru and Kyo would stay up on the top floor in make-shift beds; much to Kyo's complaint. Yuki had won- in a rock-paper-siccors match- the right to have the extra room in the basement (which was a storage room but had been cleared out). So days passed, and the day of the music class performance was fast approaching. The two groups practiced and practiced, and even practiced during performances they threw at local night clubs. They were going to get 100 percent on this for sure.

Sarah flopped down on the saggy couch in the basement, surfing through channels on the TV. Erin and Yuki were out (they finally left after Selin and Sarah's constant badgering about them going on a "date"); Selin and Haru were out too, checking out the latest drums that had come in, and Kyo was at the dojo. Sarah groaned, she had to work in a few hours. She worked as a waitress at fancy restraunt downtown. It was one of those "$100 a plate" kind of restraunts with snobby people- but hey, the pay was good. Selin worked at a book store that speciallized in selling manga (she was a huge fangirl, along with Erin and herself). Finally, Erin worked at a music store.

Sarah yawned and pulled herself off the couch, deciding she better go have a shower and get ready. After her nice, long shower (which she didn't want to leave), Sarah changed into her uniform, grumbling on how short it was. Her uniform for work was a simple, black, button-up blouse with a collar and a short black skirt that landed mid-thigh. Putting on black heels, she grabbed her apron and coat and left in her own car. Sarah sighed and tapped on the steering wheel... it was going to be a long night.

Several long hours later, Sarah hobbled towards her car, heels in her hand and her keys in the other. "Stupid hentais..." Sarah growled. She was happy about one thing: she got a lot of tips that night; unfortunately, it just so happens that some rich, 3rd year from the university was having his birthday supper there. Thus, resulting in a few tables full of rowdy, immature boys and the manger telling her to go quiet them down; which resulted in a few crude remarks and a slap in the face. Sarah sweat-dropped; _Almost got fired on that one!_ She thought. Driving home, she decided to pick up a few snacks for themselves at the convenience store. Slipping her heels back on, she entered the store. Walking up and down the aisles, grabbing some ice cream bars, two bags of chips, and some JONES drinks **(A/N: they're the best!).** She then proceeded towards the counter, dumping the load of junk food onto its shiny surface. Fiddling with her purse, she failed to notice the clerk until he said, "That will be $21.73". Sarah looked up, trying to hide her look of surprise. There, standing before her, was an absolute hunk. He was about 6' tall with copper-orange hair and blue eyes **(A/N: drools Told you I'd put them in the story, didn't I Shibbeh? I can't remember what colour are his eyes! Xx).** All Sarah could do was stare and try to stop herself from drooling.

"Miss...?" His voice broke through her reverie.

"Wha...? Oh! Gomen!" Sarah said, handing him the money. He smiled and put the food in a bag and handed it to her. She took it and was about to leave when he stopped her. Thinking she forgot something, she turned around and ...

**(A/N Should I stop it here? Ummm... nah, I won't be that ebil XD)**

Sarah exited the store a few minutes later and drove away before yelling, "Yahooooo!". You see, after some light chat, some hair-twirling, and some mild physical contact, Sarah walked away with the guy - whose name was Steven's- phone number. **(A/N: Last sentence was a Shibbeh original and is (c) to her... luv ya!)**. "I'm good! I'm good!" Sarah chanted as she turned up the radio. Red tail lights were seen disappearing into the night...

A while later, Sarah arrived home in one piece. Locking her car up, she then tried to proceed towards the door. However, before she got to it, two bodies launched launched themselves towards her and Sarah had no way out before she was glomped by Erin and Selin.

"You brought junk food! I LOVE YOU!" Selin squealed, grabbing the bag and dashing off to the house, Erin in hot pursuit of the bag of teh godly-ness. Sarah dashed after them, determined not to let them eat her share. She found them in the basement, along with the three guys. Erin was dishing out the goods to everyone.

"How can you guys be so energetic?" Sarah asked, falling down on the couch, still in her uniform.

"Well, we didn't really do anything exhausting today," Selin said, sitting next to Haru.

"Speak for yourself, I'm tired too," Erin said, who now occupied the space on Yuki's lap. Sarah raised an eyebrow at Erin, who stuck her tongue out at her.

"OoOoOo... why are you so tired... Oh! did ya," Sarah said slyly, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively which resulted in Sarah getting a pillow in the face and Selin receiving a mild asthma attack from laughing. "Make love, not war!" Sarah called as she dove behind the couch to avoid more pillows; which made Selin laugh even harder.

"Go San-chan! Go San-chan!" Selin chanted and she too got a pillow in the face. Even Kyo and Haru had a good laugh and entered their own taunting; thus provoking Yuki. The night continued until the girls went upstairs.

"Ah, young love is in the air," said as the girls left, slinging an arm around Yuki.

"Shut up Haru," Yuki growled, a vein throbbing on his forehead. Kyo snickered and received a glare that could have killed him 100 times over.

The girls, who where listening in on the conversation, stifled their snickers and headed up to Sarah's room and locked the door. They sat around her bed, discussing their "plan"; which included hard core leather and chains... not. As their plan drew to a conclusion, Selin piped up, "As in the wise words of Haru... Ah, young scheming is in the air!"

Sarah laughed and then said, "Ok, ok, ok! We need to put this plan into action. I'll get ready and you set it up. Don't forget to burn a lot of it." She then handed Erin and Selin a bag full of what looked like incense sticks. Sarah shoo-ed the two out of her room. Turning around, Sarah dug through her closet for the puurrr-fect outfit. Finally, coming to the bottom of her drawers after searching her closet, Sarah found "it" and smirked wickedly to herself. Oh, Kyo was going to be _very_ happy when he saw her in this.

Meanwhile, the guys downstairs watched T.V. As they were just about to go to bed, Selin and Erin called Yuki and Haru upstairs. The three looked at each other and shrugged, so Haru and Yuki went to see what the two girls wanted. Erin and Selin snickered, giving themselves silent props as the plan progressed in the right direction. As Yuki and Haru proceeded to the loft, Selin gave the signal for Sarah to do her part.

"Rat and cow are in the barn," Selin said into a walkie talkie.

"Copy that, I'm heading out," Sarah said. She exited her room. She had straightened her hair (oh the wonders of modern hair styling technology). She took a deep breath and then walked down the stairs to the basement. She peaked around the corner to see Kyo - with his back to her - watching T.V. Sarah grinned and sauntered up behind him. She placed her arms around his neck in a make-shift hug, leaning against the back of the couch. She could have sworn he nearly jumped a 3 feet in the air. "Oh Kyo-kyo, could you help with something?" Sarah whispered in his ear, lips brushing the shell of his ear. Sarah was trying her best to be sexy, but it was hard when she really wanted to burst out laughing at his reaction.

Kyo shivered as Sarah whispered into his ear and a very dark blush stained his face. He meekly nodded and stood up as Sarah removed her arms from his neck. He turned around and nearly got a nosebleed. There stood Sarah in nothing but a crimson baby-doll top with black boy-shorts on. The baby-doll had a slit that started right under her breasts and down to the bottom of the shirt. Kyo thought he might be drooling, but he was a bit numb with shock; not to mention his pants were feeling a little uncomfortable **(A/N: snicker I'm ebil )**. Sarah smiled and then turned and began to walk upstairs, beckoning Kyo to follow; which he did. As they made it to the attic/loft (where kyo and Haru were staying), the air smelled thickly of the "incense" that the girls had burned. It was still going on the table. Sarah walked to the middle of the room and turned around.

"Oh Kyo, I have a suprise for you," Sarah said.

"uh..." Kyo mumbled. He was pretty incoherant, his thoughts centered around a few subjects. Sarah walked up to him and Kyo stumbled backwards. "nani? wha..." Kyo tried to get out before Sarah glomped him and poof, he turned into a cat. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Kyo yelled, finally getting som sense into him. Selin, Haru and the rest of them poped out from behind the couch; Selin with her trusty camera in hand. Kyo raised an eyebrow questionly. He took a deep sniff and his eyes widened in horror. "Oh no... no no no no!" Kyo yelled. "Must.. .get... away... from... cat nip... bubbles... little pants frolic toast cheese MOO!" His thoughts became pretty confused as he bagan froclicking around the room with a serene look on his face. The others broke into hysterical laughter as kyo danced. Selin somehow managed to keep the camera on Kyo as he did his little dance.

As the laughter quieted down, another poof was heard, and there stood - well, rather danced and frolicked - a naked Kyo, and Sarah nearly fainted. Somehow, even in his human form, he was still on a catnip high. Selin, Erin, Haru and Kyo broke into another riot of laughter as Kyo began to roll around on the floor. Oh, how this would go down in history as Kyo's most embarassing moment. It shall be told at every gathering with a dramatic performance of Kyo's carefree dance. For now... everyone else got their kicks and Kyo got his high.

So after a while, Kyo fell asleep. Haru, feeling a bit embarassed for Kyo laying there nude covered him up with a few blankets. Everyone was tired now, clutching their sore sides from laughing. They bid their good nights (in Erin's case, her good night kiss) and went to bed; ready to start another day tomorrow.

* * *

A special thanks to my reviewers:

**RippedStar**

**kcscooter**

**Cows-roc-my-world** and

**Jayd Hood:** A/N: I dunno, Akito may appear orshemay not... its my secret . And Hatori... he's off inhis own little world.XP

**AlsoREALLY SPECIAL thanks to Rin-chan and Shibbeh for inspiring me towrite thisstory. I couldn't have done it without you! Luv yaladies!**


	9. Shattered Wings and Broken Things

**Carrimiento: **Sorry for the delay! Its been quite hectic with the move and the end of school and all that fun stuff. But here is Chappie 8! This chapter is dedicated to Shibbeh, who I want to have a safe and fun trip to Italy this summer!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. I do _not_ own **Say It's Possible.**

I do own **Shattered Wings and Broken Things.**

**Songs:**

1. Shattered Wings and Broken Things (c) Carrimiento --- p.s. stealth anything and I'll hunt you down.

2. Say It's Possible (c) Terra Naomi --- wonderful artist, check her out at Youtube: terranaomi

* * *

**Chapter 8: Shattered Wings and Broken Things**

* * *

****

The girls, Haru and Yuki were sitting in the basement watching T.V. It was mid-afternoon and Kyo had refused to come down out of bed. To say he was embarrassed would be an understatement. He had woken up this morning on the floor. First thing he wondered was why he was on the floor, then it clicked. He was naked! And because of them! After that, things went downhill and he wouldn't come down. Erin sighed, "Sarah, you better go talk to him or we won't be able to do our project." The others nodded.

"Okay, I was going to go up anyways," Sarah said. Dressed in a black tank top and white booty shorts, she made her way up to the attic (or the loft as they called it). She stopped on the stairs and peeked through the railing bars. She could see Kyo's form underneath the blankets on his bed. Sarah made her way to the top of the stairs. "Kyo?" she asked and received no reply. Making her way over to the bed, she sat on the edge and stared at the lumpy comforter. "Kyo, I want to apologise for last night. It was wrong of me to do that and to embarrass you. I... want to say I'm sorry and I hope you will forgive me." Sarah said quietly. She observed him as he moved a little, then sat up.

"Damn straight it was wrong! You took advantage and I totally embarrassed myself! GAH! I don't think I can even be near the guys now!" Kyo exclaimed, shaking his head and tugging at the sleeve of his black shirt. He glanced over at Sarah, who looked like she was about to cry. Kyo's eyes widened and he quickly said, "Its okay, its okay! I forgive you!" The orange-headed boy shifted closer to see her reaction.

"Thanks for accepting my apology," Sarah said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all? I want to make it up to you!" She said with determination. Even if he didn't have the greatest attitude, and even though they fought a lot, he was still a good friend. Kyo looked at her, thinking of something for her to do. Then it hit him.

"Yes, there is something you can do for me," Kyo replied.

"Well, what is it?" Sarah asked.

"I want you to..." He began.

"To...?" Sarah was getting a little impatient.

"To be my slave for a week!" He finished with a smirk on his face. Sarah went all dot-eyed.

"HELL NO! I will ne..." She began but was cut off by Kyo.

"Of course you will because you said you would do **anything** for me!" Kyo said. Realized that was what she had said, Sarah sighed in defeat.

"Okay, but only one week and the deal will be over next Sunday." Sarah said.

"Fine, its a deal. The first thing I want you to do is move my stuff into your room. I'm going to be sleeping there for the rest of the week. I don't like sleeping up here with Haru, he snores to much." Kyo demanded. Sarah was about to protest but she remembered their deal and instead asked, "But where do I sleep then?"

"Why, in the same room of course!" Kyo said rather cheerfully, which freaked Sarah out. She looked at him like he had just grew another head. "and I won't let you sleep anywhere else," Kyo added. _Well, it could be worse..._ Sarah thought as she left Kyo who seemed to be in a much better mood now that he had a slave. Sarah could just imagine the look in her friends' faces when she told them this.

**-- Later at Night --**

Sarah moved Kyo's stuff into her room and put up a cot for him because she absolutely refused to let him sleep on her bed. He eventually agreed and currently was sitting in the kitchen having a snack. She had told Erin and Selin about the whole slave thing; much to her friends' amusement. Erin was laughing while Selin just said "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Sarah just huffed and stuck her tongue out at them. Some friends. So now it was bedtime since school was tomorrow. Now that was exciting because their project was due tomorrow! After hours and hours of hard work, they finally got it done and had it memorized. None of them could wait.

Everyone had gone to bed except for Kyo and Sarah because they were the last ones to use the showers. Sarah was currently in her room, which was locked because she was changing into her PJs. She then unlocked the door, turned off the light and crawled into her bed. About 20 minutes later, Kyo came in. He looked at Sarah's sleeping form. He just stood there and with a sigh fell asleep in his cot.

Suddenly, something woke Sarah up. She sat up in a daze and looked over at her digital clock. Its mocking green numbers read 2:12 am. It was all quiet except for some noises that were coming from outside in the hall. She tiptoed out of her room to find where the sources of this mysterious, muffled creaking sounds where coming from. It lead her down the hall to in front of Erin's room. Sarah stood outside her door for a couple minutes, wondering what the sounds were (she's slow XD), then it hit her. Particularly when a very distinct "Oh Yuki!" was heard. She froze, and almost keeled over in laughter. _About time_! Sarah thought and skipped cheerfully back to her room. When she got there, Kyo was awake, looking pretty disturbed since he had very good hearing. **"Are they doing what I think they're doing?"** Kyo whispered. Sarah just smiled and plopped down onto her bed and fell asleep.

**-- The Next Morning --**

Selin and Sarah were in the kitchen eating breakfast at 7:00 am as Erin came sleepily down from her room. Erin made herself a bowl of cereal and seated herself beside Selin. Selin and Sarah exchanged glances and smirked evilly. **"Sleep well Erin?"** Selin asked, looking to her friend. With the spoon half-way into her mouth, Erin froze. **"Ummmm... cough yes! I slept very well"** She said, attempting to act as normal as possible. Selin looked at Sarah and wiggled her eyebrows. Sarah smiled and took over the conversation.

**"Are you sure? Because there were some strange noises last night, but I couldn't figure out where they were coming from." **Sarah said and Erin almost choked on her froot-loops. **"Didn't you here them Selin?"**

**"Yep, it woke me up," **Selin replied, taking a bite of a chocolate chip muffin, **"Sounded something like, 'Oh, Oh My GOD' and a bunch of moaning."**

**"I could have sworn I heard 'Oh Yuki!' and "ERIN!" **Sarah added. They looked at Erin who had turned beet red and they couldn't hold it anymore and broke out laughing. **"Way to go Erin!" **Sarah congratulated her, giving Erin a pat on the back. Selin was skipping around the kitchen singing "Erin got laid, Erin got laid"

**"Well at least I got laid before you two,"** Erin said, smiling although she was still blushing. She finished her bowl of cereal and went back upstairs to get ready for school. Sarah and Selin looked at each other, and both said, "**We need to bug Yuki!" **So they decided to go bug Yuki, that was until Sarah heard something along the lines of "SARAH! FOOD NOW!" being shouted from her bedroom. Selin just chuckled while Sarah proceeded to bang her head against the wall at her stupidity. **"Well, I shall go find Yuki while you take care of your kitty!"** Selin chirped as she abandoned her friend in the kitchen to terrorize Yuki.

A few minutes later, Sarah brought up a glass of milk and a piece of toast to Kyo. **"Here ya go ya stupid ... "** Sarah trailed off as she stared at a shirtless Kyo. As Sarah was off in her own little dark and alone closet, Kyo gave a 'wtf?' look and took the toast in the milk. **"A...a...a... sc...school, song, soon, leaving..." **Sarah babbled. **"Uhhh... I'm going to go get ready." **she managed to say, grabbed some clothes and ran out the door to the bathroom.

An hour later, the six teenagers piled into their two cars and drove off to school. Apparently, Selin had permanently traumatized Yuki who now sported a full-on blush while Erin had given up on shutting up her friends and turned to start taunting them about their love lives as she drove. At 8:30 am, they arrived at school and parted ways for their different classes they had that morning since their music class wasn't until the afternoon. At noon, they gathered around the girls' special spot and talked about their upcoming performance. Well, Sarah and Kyo were arguing because she thought some of the stuff he was making her do was cruel and unusual punishment and inhumane. She yelled something at Kyo and stomped off while Selin and Erin were laughing their asses off. **"What did she just call me?"** Kyo asked them.

**"She just called you a bastard in four different languages!"** Erin managed to get out, which made Yuki and Haru start laughing too.

**"Yeah! She called you a bastard in English, French, Spanish and Mohawk!"** Selin said. Kyo raised an eyebrow, grumbled and watched Sarah stalk off; probably to go to the auditorium since music class was in a couple of minutes. The rest of them packed up and made their way to the auditorium. Sarah was already there, warming up on her guitar. The group waited patiently as class started because there was a few groups before them. The girls cheered enthusiastically for their other friends from class. Finally, it was their turn. Sarah and Kyo were on guitar, Erin and Yuki on vocals, Haru on the drums and Selin on the keyboard. The lights dimmed as the song began.

_I was swept off my feet,_

_Only to be left to fall._

_What happened to "I love you"?_

_To "I'll never let you fall"?_

_I'm broken inside,_

_Torn into pieces._

_It's all because of you,_

_That I'll never fly again._

_(Because of you)_

_With shattered wings _

_I'm fallin' faster and faster._

_I can't seem to find a place to stand tall._

_I'm bruised, I'm beaten,_

_I'm falling down... down... down._

_With torn wings I live alone._

_Heaven shunned me,_

_I'm hated for my broken wings,_

_The wings that you just broke._

_No one's here but me,_

_No one sees the tears that I cry._

_I scream out to you,_

_Tell you I'll never fly again..._

_(Because of you)_

_With shattered wings _

_I'm fallin' faster and faster._

_I can't seem to find a place to stand tall. _

_I'm bruised, I'm beaten,_

_I'm falling down... down... down._

_I'm falling, and it is all because of you. _

The music faded and the whole class was in an uproar. Most of the girls had tears in their eyes and they were congratulating them on a great performance. Selin, Erin and Sarah all shared a big hug with themselves and high-fives with the Sohmas. **"Man, that rocked!" **Sarah said happily as she literally hopped around while the others watched her; none daring to interupt her 'special' moment. After calming Sarah down, they returned to their seats to watch the rest of the groups. Selin glanced back behind them, only to see Erin and Yuki smooching. She shook her head and returned her attention to the stage.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by as school came to an end. As soon as they got home, Erin and Yuki had to leave to go to work, Sarah retreated to her room, Kyo went to the backyard to practice some martial arts and that left Selin and Haru. They sat on the couch talking about the project's success. **"I think that song was awesome! I especially liked that one part in the chorus when you did that drum thing and Erin and Yuki sang... it was beautiful!" **Selin said as she pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

**"Yeah, but you were pretty awesome on the keyboard," **Haru said as he placed an arm around Selin shoulders. She remained calm on the outside, but inside she was squealing.

Meanwhile, Sarah sat on her bed in boxers and a tank top, strumming at her old acoustic guitar. She started playing a few chords, humming as she went which turned into a full blown song.

_I see the lights are turning and I look_

_outside, the stars are burning_

_through this changing time_

_it could have been anything we want_

_its fine salvation was just a passing thought._

_Don't wait, act now, this amazing offer won't last long_

_it's only a chance save the path we're on_

_I know there are more exciting things to talk about_

_and in time we'll sort it out._

Kyo had finished his work out and was about to open the door when her heard Sarah singing. He just stood there, listening to her voice, nodding to the beat.

_And though they say it's possible to me_

_I don't see how it's probable_

_I see the course we're on_

_spinning farther from what I know_

_I'll hold on_

_tell me that you won't let go... _

When Sarah stopped singing, Kyo entered the room and headed straight for his cot, mumbling something about her turning off the light. She sighed and turned off the light and proceeded to crawl into bed.

Downstairs however, Selin and Haru were talking. The decided that it was getting late and it was time to go to bed since school was tomorrow. They started walking down the hall when Selin noticed a closet. She looked at the closet, then to Haru. Smirking, she opened the closet door, pulled Haru in and shut the door. Who knows what happened in the closet, Selin's not the kind to kiss and tell... most of the time.

* * *

**A/N: Also a special thanks to all my reviewers! I WUV YOU! glomps**


	10. If You Can't Handle The Heat

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the REALLY long delay of this chapter. I have been all over the place with school and lost interest in writing for a while but now I'm back! Maybe it's cause today is the last day of school before the March Break. Hopefully I can get the second chapter for **Not What I Expected** up sometime next week, maybe sooner if I'm inspired. Wish me luck! Oh and on another side note, I'm gonna tweak the summary of **Your Eyes** because the story so far hasn't really followed it to well and I like how the story is now. This chapter is dedicated to Rin-chan aka Erin. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUV!

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket and all its characters are copyright to the wonderful Natsuki Takaya-sama. All original characters are copyright to their owners and me.

**Songs Featured:**

Cuban Pete by Dezi Arnaz

Still Beautiful by Carrimiento (do not steal and claim as your own, this song is MINE)

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**If You Can't Handle The Heat,**

**GET OUT OF THE SOCK WAR!**

* * *

After the performance, the next two weeks were quite dull in class. Of course they achieved a very good grade on their song and were ecstatic about it. The girls had been going in regularly Umbosi Records studio to record their debut CD that was coming out soon. Their clothes must have been at it like rabbits because the population doubled since Ayame decided that they needed "beautiful outfits" that were very... unique. Erin said she wouldn't be caught dead in some of those outfits. They didn't really like Hatori at first, but once you get to know him he wasn't so bad. The guys too, we busy working on their own music career with some other Umbosi employees. From what Erin heard, they are doing pretty well, and that they would be releasing an album before they do. Sarah was a bit annoyed that they couldn't release theirs first, but Selin and Erin calmed her down by threatening to make her share the same bed as Kyo. It worked pretty well... to say the least. All in all, with various performances and appearances, their careers were on the fast track to success they hoped. 

Thursday rolled around as all but two residents of the house staggered around trying to get ready for class. Yuki was zoned out at the kitchen table, Erin was getting dressed and Selin and Haru were sitting on the couch in the living room watching T.V. Selin glanced at her lime-green watch. They had to leave soon and Sarah wasn't up yet. "I better go get San-chan up," Selin told Haru as she made her away up the flight of stairs to a door that had various drawings and quotes all over it. Selin grabbed the shiny doorknob and slowly opened the door slowly. "OH MY GOD!" Selin squealed at the sight before her. There, on the bed was Sarah, straddling Kyo and they were in a very heated make-out session. However, it came to an end when Selin squealed and Sarah fell off the bed in surprise. A tousled Kyo shot up and ran out the door to the bathroom while Sarah lay in a heap on the carpeted floor.

Sarah looked up at Selin who was now hovering over her friend. Sarah groaned and covered her face with a pillow. "Saaann-chhaannn! When did this happen?" Selin asked, poking her in the side. "You saw nothing! I repeat nothing!" was Sarah's muffled reply from behind the pillow. Selin's grin widened as she turned around and left the room. Sarah peeked from underneath the pillow and yelled, "MON CHERIE! NOOO! YOU SAW NOTHING!!" Selin laughed loudly and quickened her pace to find Haru. She skipped down the stairs and into the living room where Haru was still watching the television.

"Is she up?" Haru asked, glancing at the curly-haired girl who just sat beside him. Selin just sat there with a "I-know-something-that-you-don't" grin. Haru raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay, what's with the look? Spill it."

"KYO AND SARAH WERE MAKING-OUT!" Selin exclaimed. Haru's eyes widened, then he started laughing.

"Wow... I was starting to worry about him, but I guess I don't have to worry anymore!" Haru chuckled. Selin laughed. Yuki had finally broken out of his stupor and popped his head around the corner.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a confused and curious look on his prince-like face. "Ask Kyo what he was doing this morning," was all Haru said before him and Selin went to grab their school bags. Yuki raised a eyebrow and shrugged, making a mental note to ask Kyo about it. Yuki was about to go up the stairs before a red-faced Sarah came barreling down, nearly knocking Yuki off his feet. "Sorry!" She said before taking off again straight through the front door. Erin came down a few seconds after her.

"Damn, she left before I could get it out of her!" Erin cursed; hearing the garage door open and seeing Sarah drive away in her orange Intrepid.

"Get what out of her?" Yuki asked, giving Erin a quick peck.

"I'll tell you at school because right now we need to go!" She replied, looking at the watch around her wrist. Yuki nodded and followed Erin outside. The two got into her car and drove to school while Selin and Haru took Haru's car. Yuki was about to pull his hair out he was so curious on what happened with Kyo this morning. He couldn't wait until he could use it against that stupid cat. Erin pulled into the student parking lot and turned off the car. Together, the two entered one of the various school buildings and on to their first class. When Erin entered the room, Sarah was there, dozing on the desk while Mr. Natsuki, their Literature teacher, was out of the room.

Erin took her seat and began to poke Sarah's side with a pencil. Sarah opened her eyes and glared at the offending object. "Whaaatttt?" Sarah drawled. An evil glint appeared in Erin's blue eyes.

"So... what happened between you and Kyo this morning, huh? I want all the details!" Erin asked Sarah.

Sarah's eyes widened and she began blushing like mad. Yuki saw this and listened closely. "W-well... ummmm... you see... ummm..." she mumbled... desperately trying to look for a way out of this. Erin leaned in closer, eyeing her reaction. "OKAY! I... I made out with Kyo! There! I SAID IT!" Sarah exclaimed, hiding her red face in her arms.

Erin smiled gleefully. "OMG REALLY?!? Yay! I can't believe this happened so soon... it's so cute!" She said, giving her friend a hug. Yuki just sat there, speechless and in shock. That stupid cat, he actually made out with her? He never thought it would be possible after Tohru...

Soon, the rest of the students began to file into class along with Selin, Haru and Kyo. Selin glomped Sarah before sitting down and every time Haru looked at Kyo, he couldn't help but grin. Mr. Natsuki came in and began to give an overview of today's lesson about famous poets. Haru was once again snoozing while the rest of them tried to pay attention. Later on in the class, Yuki's mind began to wander from the dull drawling of the teacher. He glanced around the class, eyebrow twitching irritated at the girls who were looking at him with hearts in their eyes. Yuki sighed; it's been the same thing since high school.

An hour and a half later their class ended and they all went to their next classes. Sarah and Haru went to The Arts hall for art class; Selin and Yuki went to their history class, Kyo to his business management and Erin to Biology. Those classes went by normally and now it was lunch. Yuki, Erin and Selin were sitting in the cafeteria at a table. Erin was comforting Selin because of a failed test and Yuki was eating his lunch. Haru came through the heavy steal doors and walked over to their table. "What's wrong Selin?" Haru asked her as he took straddled the chair next to her.

Selin looked up with big, watery eyes. "I..I… FAILED MY TEST!" she exclaimed, burying her face in her arms. Haru looked at her with sympathy.

"It's not the end of the world hun! You will make it up later in the year," Haru said giving Selin a chaste kiss on the head. Immediately Selin cheered up and began talking animatedly to Haru about how he and Kyo should make out; going on and on about how "hawt" it would be and everyone would love it, especially the viewers. Haru just looked at Selin with his potato-face and questioned what did she mean by "the viewers." Even Erin joined in on the conversation, siding with Selin. Yuki, however, was looking a little disturbed and wondering how the hell did their minds function. Near the end of lunch, Kyo strolled in with a perturbed look on his face as he saw the girls trying to convince Haru to make out with Kyo and Yuki slowly edging away from their group. With a sigh, he took a seat in a chair at the table.

Erin broke free from the conversation and looked at Kyo with a confused look on her face. "Where's Sarah?" she asked. Kyo shrugged his shoulders with a "how the hell should I know where she is?" look on his face. Erin began to worry because she hadn't seen Sarah since earlier in their first class. Suddenly, Selin's cell-phone began to vibrate, causing her to jump up in surprise.

"Hehehe… it's just my cell," Selin said sheepishly. She took it out and read the text message that was sent to her. It said:

"_Sorry loves, skipped class and went home. Waiting for your return, xoxo and perverted thoughts, sannie"_

"Oh! It's Sannie! She said she skipped class and went home," Selin told the group. Erin was relieved, Yuki was still disturbed, Kyo shrugged, and Haru… well we don't know about Haru. He seems to be out of it, whether in deep thought or daydreaming about him and Kyo.

The last two classes went by pretty smoothly and Kyo didn't manage to blow up anything: quite boring actually. Now tired, dejected and wanting to die an early death, the five of them went home. Driving through the streets of this unidentified city within Japan that they made their home, they relaxed with the unique scenery. Upon laying their eyes upon their home, they all let out a sigh of contentment. It was time to have. Some. Fun!

Selin was the first to open the door to their house, followed closely by Erin. The three guys were still out by the garage, arguing about one thing or another. They found Sarah in the living room, motioning for them to come over and also holding up an object or two to them. Selin and Erin looked at each other mischievously and took a seat where Sarah was.

"WE ARE **NOT** HAVING LEEKS FOR SUPPER!" Kyo argued, his voice rising a couple decimals.

"Yes we are you stupid cat. Whether you chose to eat them or not is up to you," Yuki said in a monotone voice. Haru meanwhile walked calmly up to the door and went in. Yuki and Kyo followed afterward.

"Where's everyone?" Kyo asked, looking around the seemingly empty foyer and living room. Suddenly, a fierce battle cry pierced through the silence of the house and Sarah appeared from behind a couch with warrior paint on. A white object was launched at the three guys, which later they found out to be socks. Where they got so many, none knew… only Sarah.

"GET DOWN!" Haru yelled as he did a full dive behind a large piece of furniture. Sadly, Yuki did not respond quickly enough and was smacked in the forehead with a pair of rolled up socks. Momentarily dazed, he took refugee with Haru and Kyo. The girls popped up from behind their wall of couch-ness, bombarding them with socks. The boys led futile attempts to return fire but were always overwhelmed. Being their dense selves, they did not realize that there was only two people attacking them from across the living room.

A swift shadow jumped from behind the girl's couch to the coffee table. Blue eyes shifted back and forth between the hail of clothing articles. With a load of socks stuffed into her pockets and the Mission Impossible song she was currently muttering, Erin dived out of the room. Somehow the boys didn't notice her leaving until it was too late. She had circled around them only to attack them from behind. "IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE HEAT, GET OUT OF THE SOCK WAR!" Erin shouted before unloading her artillery on them. Being confused, beaten and stripped of their male pride, they made a dash for upstairs.

The girls cheered for their victory by singing a song that was much loved to them, well one of the many songs that were much loved by them. Along with the song they began to dance around their conquered territory as the guys hid.

_Si, seniorita I know_

_That you would like a chiky-boom-chick_

_It's very nice - so full of spice_

_I'll place my hand on your hip_

_And if you will just give me your hand_

_Then we shall try_

_Just you and I_

_Iy-yi-yi!_

Eventually the girls dragged Haru, Kyo and Yuki back down with a promise to remove all socks from within their grasp and put them away. It was not an easy task for Selin and Erin to convince them that they would not through anything at them. Another condition was that the girls throw together some good snacks and drinks and put together a small pool party. The girls agreed and began to sprint around the kitchen as the guys changed and went to the backyard. With only a few minor mishaps in the kitchen (note to self, NEVER let Erin use any appliances... ever!) the girls carried the food and drink outside.

First came Erin carrying bowls of various kinds of chips in a soft green tankini. Next came Sarah carrying the drinks which consisted of Coca Cola, Root Beer, etc. and she was wearing a red bikini that had boy shorts for bottoms. Finally came Selin with a platter of fruit and veggies + dip and she was wearing a black tankini with lime green designs on it. Setting them down on the table, the three looked at each other and Selin counted down from three.

"3 2 1 CANNONBALL!" and with that the girls ran and jumped into the pool, thoroughly soaking the dry cow, cat and rat who were sitting in plastic chairs around the edge of the pool. This turned out to be a full on water war as the guys jumped in to get revenge from their wounded pride from earlier. It was supposed to be a fair fight however SOME people coughSelincough (not that her team minded of course) Selin took initiative and to gain an edge on the guys, pulled down their trunks. The girls began laughing so hard they had to get out of the pool as the guys tried to re-compose themselves.

Blushing furiously, the guys got out of the pool and grabbed their towels to take a seat at the table with Erin, Selin and Sarah. They talked and ate and soon it was dark with only the moon and stars out. Haru went inside and grabbed some candles and turned on the lights inside the pool. He also brought out a guitar that Yuki requested. With only the chirping of crickets, he began to sing a song he had wrote.

_You've seen a hundred heartbreaks_

_You've had all that you can take_

_Fed up with everyone_

_Don't worry, it's almost done_

_Just hold on tight dear_

_Don't worry, 'cause I'm finally here._

_Just don't worry baby_

_I'm gonna save you lady_

_It's been ten years_

_Since the first time I saw your face_

_Don't worry baby_

_You're still beautiful_

_No matter what_

_Ten more years may pass_

_But I'll be here till the last_

_The first time that I saw you_

_You were the one, I just knew_

_I'll love you till then end_

_Around the corners and the bends._

_It's been ten years_

_Since the first time I saw your face_

_Don't worry baby_

_You're still beautiful_

_No matter what_

_No matter how many years pass_

_You'll always be beautiful to _

And with that, they sang the night away.


End file.
